gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 1
Crimson Moon Report #1 - November 27, 2010 Summary: Yuratlya first arrives in the Landing and warns of the impending trouble with the Lornonites. ---- Posted by AFALLACE on 11/28/2010 I figured I'd post a bit from my logs to hopefully get folks up to speed with what looks like an upcoming storyline. Last night there was a strange gnome in the park. She referred to herself simply as a Wanderer. She mingled about and performed some rituals and such, drawing sigils in the sand, and in general being suspicious. Eventually I left, since it didn't seem like anything was coming of it, and sneaked in a hunt. Later I caught her outside of the Inn wandering about, and decided to give things another go... so here is a consolidated version of key points from the conversation. You break the stick into pieces and begin to rub two of them together until you spy a wisp of fire. Carefully placing them in the fireplace, you blow on the newborn flame until it can sustain its own life. Yuratlya attempts to detangle a few strands of hair with her gnarled fingers. Yuratlya slowly empties her lungs. Speaking to Yuratlya, you say, "There... that should be better." Yuratlya says, "Mmm, this is what I need." Yuratlya carefully unwraps the blindfold from around her head and removes the cloth from her eyes. Yuratlya taps against the floor with her staff, dinging the sofa a few times. Yuratlya nods. Yuratlya turns around. Speaking to Yuratlya, Davanious asks, "Are you blind? or just prefer to wear blindfolds?" Yuratlya sits down in the brown leather sofa. Yuratlya turns her clouded eyes towards Davanious. Yuratlya says, "Blind is a myth." Yuratlya quietly says, "I see much." (I had to leave here to rescue a stranded ranger) Davanious asks, "How many finders am i holding up?" Davanious peers quizzically at Yuratlya. Yuratlya chuckles. Yuratlya quietly says, "Let me touch your hand and I will tell you." Davanious says, "Don't see quiet as much as you imply." Davanious chuckles. You say, "...there is more to sight than what eyes can see." A sudden gust of wind bursts from the firepit, sending sparks flying all over momentarily. It quickly dies down to a normal flicker of flames. Yuratlya holds out her hands to the fire, warming them. You say, "My mother was a Seer... but none of her talent rubbed off on me." Yuratlya quietly says, "It is not a talent." Davanious says, "I think the eyes are the limit to sight, but not to what you can percieve." Speaking to Yuratlya, you say, "Curse, then..." You say, "...duty." Yuratlya quietly muses, "A duty." Yuratlya quietly agrees, "Yes, a duty." You nod. Yuratlya quietly says, "Come and sit." Yuratlya nods slowly. Yuratlya quietly says, "I seldom have company for long. I enjoy it while I have it." You sit down in the brown leather sofa. The room darkens momentarily. The fire has almost died away, only a few flames totter about like old men seeking the youth they have lost. You say, "Looks like we're losing our fire..." You just grabbed yourself a wooden stick. Yuratlya stops Jaired with a brief touch of her hand. You ponder the meaning of Yuratlya's existence. Yuratlya says, "It is not the fire." Davanious glances around the room. Yuratlya quietly says, "It is what is coming." Davanious peers quizzically at Yuratlya. Davanious asks, "What is coming?" Yuratlya quietly says, "The Dark Requiem." A single spark flies from the fire, twinkling bright orange as it drifts through the shadow-filled room. It extinguishes before touching the floor. You say, "What does that refer to, in more precise terms..." You ask, "Some sort of calamity?" Yuratlya smiles. Yuratlya says, "A change." You say, "...but this change, it doesn't sound like the pleasant sort." Yuratlya smiles. Yuratlya says, "That would depend on whom you ask." Nilandia just arrived. Davanious says, "Seers, good at knowing things, bad at describing." Yuratlya says, "It is foretold." Yuratlya says, "It will come." Davanious ponders. Beinion just arrived. Yuratlya's clouded eyes fixate on Nilandia. Yuratlya quietly asks, "It is common to announce one's self is it not?" Nilandia gazes at Yuratlya. Davanious gets an odd look on his face. Nilandia says, "I did not wish to interrupt." Beinion frowns. Yuratlya quietly says, "Yet you entered." Speaking to Yuratlya, you ask, "This change... will it be of the destructive sort?" Nilandia says, "I was asked to come." Yuratlya quietly says, "Then announce yourself and sit." Nilandia inclines her head. Speaking quietly to Beinion, Yuratlya says, "And you, if you are prepared to see." Beinion nods slowly. Speaking firmly to Beinion, Yuratlya says, "You cannot look away from that which is to come." Yuratlya quietly continues, "It is foretold." Speaking to Yuratlya, Beinion says, "I have come to bear witness." With a serene smile, Beinion laces his fingers together in quiet repose. Yuratlya pokes at the fire with the tip of her staff, stirring the embers. Speaking to Yuratlya, Davanious says, "You could be a bit more decriptive about the "dark reqium"." Speaking to you, Yuratlya says, "Change always destroys something in favor of another." Speaking to Yuratlya, you say, "...not always." Yuratlya says, "One must give for the other to have prominence." Yuratlya shrugs. Yuratlya says, "It is the way of it." Yuratlya cocks her head. You say, "Only if one deals in absolutes..." You say, "But balance is full of grays... and coexistence." Yuratlya quietly says, "Is there anything else? In prophecy there is nothing else." Yuratlya quietly says, "It either is, or it is not." You shake your head. Yuratlya quietly says, "She will bear the prophecy." Yuratlya quietly says, "You will soon learn there is nothing but absolutes for her." Davanious says, "Prophecies are always full of half-truths." You say, "...feel like I'm talking with my mother all over again." Nilandia asks, "She?" Nilandia sits down. Beinion leans against a massive granite fireplace. Yuratlya says, "Yes, she." Nilandia asks, "Who is this she?" Yuratlya says, "This will be revealed in time." Yuratlya says, "It is not mine to say." Speaking to you, Yuratlya says, "You will feel pain." Nilandia asks, "What, then, is yours to say beyond that which we have already heard?" Davanious mutters seers. Speaking to you, Yuratlya says, "And it will be all that you have not to rage." Beinion folds his arms over his chest. Speaking to you, Yuratlya says, "But you must remember that she is a tool in this. And no matter what you may do, it will not change her role." Speaking to you, Yuratlya says, "She is frail, but she will not break." Yuratlya says, "She will heed your call. Be careful how you call to her." Yuratlya closes her eyes for a moment. Speaking to you, Davanious asks, "Who does she speak of?" You say, "I think we will know when we know..." Yuratlya says, "There will be shadow and there will be light. This is no different than there is now." Davanious says, "Duh." Davanious glances at you. Speaking to Davanious, you say, "I don't believe it is a person we know, yet... so I can't answer any other way." A pained expression crosses Beinion's face. Yuratlya looks tired, her shoulders hunched as she closes her clouded eyes. Yuratlya says, "The fire..it has gone out." Nilandia asks, "Do you wish it again?" Yuratlya tiredly says, "Please." Nilandia takes a wooden stick and tosses it into the fire and watches as the flames leap higher. Davanious hums an old Elven tune. Beinion smiles at Davanious. Nilandia says, "I can tend the fire, so you do not get cold." Yuratlya sits before the fire for several moments, before regaining a look of strength about her frame. Yuratlya says, "Those..who have come before in a time of Shadows will come again." Davanious asks, "Time of shadows?" You raise an eyebrow, your deathstone stud only enhancing your skeptical look. Yuratlya says, "You will make a decision whether or not to heed their directions." Nilandia surreptitiously glances at you. Nilandia (Focused) quiet: "The Warders?" Davanious asks, "Why do seers always insist on talking in riddles and half-truths?" Yuratlya says, "I do not speak in half-truths." Yuratlya says, "Nor riddles." Yuratlya says, "I speak of what I see." Yuratlya says, "You may make of it what you will." Yuratlya shrugs. You (Focused to Nilandia) quiet: "That was my first thought as well... but there are many shadows in our past, so it is hard to jump to that conclusion." Davanious asks, "Can you specify who the people are who came in the time of shadow?" Yuratlya says, "The protectors." Yuratlya says, "The fanatics." You say, "...the Warders." Yuratlya smiles at you. Beinion glances at Yuratlya. You (Focused to Nilandia) quiet: "Or not." Nilandia says, "The Warders. I thought they had vanished." Yuratlya says, "Nothing vanishes." You say, "They had..." Yuratlya says, "It is only hidden." You say, "The Codex was lost..." Yuratlya says, "Lost..not vanished." You say, "It was stolen, to be more precise." You say, "To what ends, and to what means... we never learned of its fate." Nilandia says, "Let my try again. I thought that none followed their teachings." Nilandia says, "Not anymore." Davanious says, "I am not fimiliar with these "warders"." You say, "Myke tried to revive the order to no avail..." Yuratlya says, "They are not to be familiar with." >rub stud Yuratlya says, "That is their purpose." Yuratlya says, "They are only seen when it is needed." Davanious asks, "Their whole thing was not to be known?" Nilandia says, "Fanatics of the Hunter of the Dead. They went beyond the Order's directive of only slaying the undead, instead moving against those who create the undead." Speaking to Davanious, you say, "They were a sect, in a way of speaking, of Voln long ago... but their philosophy differed in one key way from the main Order." Davanious nods. Nilandia says, "The Order does not speak of them if they can help it." Speaking to Davanious, you say, "What she said." Yuratlya says, "The Order has no record of their existence." Davanious asks, "Killing the necromancers then?" Yuratlya says, "And neither does anyone else." Yuratlya says, "It is as it should be." Davanious says, "Doesn;t sound like anything that would concern me." Speaking to Davanious, you say, "Their existance resurfaced during the most recent Shadow War." Yuratlya pokes at the fire once more, watching the embers rise as she holds out a hand to warm it. Nilandia says, "I had contact with the spirit of one, once. In the observatory near the Shining City. She was a sure guide." You say, "...some of them were bound and cursed to the remnants of the Shadowdeath, and they were believed to have been freed." You say, "I know all too well the corruption of the Shadowdeath... all too well." You say, "I've long thought that perhaps there were still some that were not as free as we had thought." Beinion nods slowly. Nilandia says, "Better than most. Few remember their power to tempt to darkness." Yuratlya says, "This is not what you know." Nilandia cocks her head at Yuratlya. You ponder the meaning of Yuratlya's existence. Speaking to Yuratlya, you ask, "Something new, then?" Yuratlya says, "This is not the Queen." Yuratlya says, "This is His domain." Beinion idly scrawls something on a page in his maple leather ledger. Yuratlya says, "And night is His domain." Nilandia closes her eyes for a moment. You say, "...not Luukos." Beinion frowns at you. Nilandia asks, "The Jackal we have been seeing for weeks now?" Yuratlya eyes flutter slightly, showing the whites only momentarily. Her head tilts back and the sparks of the fire suddenly gust through the room. Beinion stares at his maple leather ledger. Yuratlya quietly says, "He will come once more." Beinion idly scrawls something on a page in his maple leather ledger. You lean forward. Yuratlya quietly says, "They will all come." Beinion reaches out and touches his crown talisman. Davanious asks, "If they only wish to kill the undead and those who create them, why should we worry?" Yuratlya quietly says, "Change is what They seek." Davanious says, "Most of us do not deal in the type of magic." Yuratlya gives a sickening smile as she continues to hold the tilted position, the whites of her eyes exposed. Yuratlya quietly says, "You will be their vehicle. You will open the way, despite yourselves." Beinion glances warily at Yuratlya. Yuratlya amusedly says, "The Requiem will be both your undoing and your salvation." Nilandia asks, "They of the dark moon only?" Beinion idly scrawls something on a page in his maple leather ledger. Davanious asks, "They take control or the living?" Yuratlya quietly says, "Watch for her. She who tells the prophecy will be the first sign." Davanious glances at Yuratlya. Yuratlya's neck crooks oddly, almost as if it were broken, and her gaze lands upon Jaired. Davanious asks, "So you are fortelling a prophecy?" Speaking to you, Yuratlya says, "She will cry for you." You narrow your eyes. Beinion idly scrawls something on a page in his maple leather ledger. Yuratlya suddenly slumps, having lost consciousness on the chair. Her eyelids twitch for mere moments and then go still. Nilandia gazes at Yuratlya. Davanious pokes Yuratlya in the ribs. A single trickle of blood escapes the edge of Yuratlya's ear and down over her neckline as she lies there, unconscious from her efforts. Davanious glances at Yuratlya. Nilandia looks at Yuratlya with concern. Beinion gazes with interest at Yuratlya. Davanious says, "I dislike seers.." You say, "Maybe we should get her to a bed..." Beinion glances at you. Davanious says, "Or kill her." Beinion frowns. Davanious chuckles. You look at Davanious and shake your head. Davanious says, "Joking." (Nilandia moves a bit closer to Yuratlya and glances over her to check for any injuries.) Beinion nods slowly. Beinion put a slender maple leather ledger in his black cloak. The shadows darken momentarily, dancing along the furnishings as the fire gutters for a brief time, then springs back to life. Speaking to Nilandia, Beinion says, "Did I not say I had a bad feeling about this." Speaking to Beinion, you say, "I do now, too." She remained asleep while we discussed thoughts, ideas, and how to prepare. Eventually she woke when we tried to move her and she made her own way to a room. Looks like good times ahead. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports